The present invention relates to a method and system for selectively rebooting a processor in a multi-processing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for selectively activating a processor, previously placed into an inactive state, in a multi-processing system.
In recent years, there has been an insatiable desire for faster computer processing data throughputs because cutting-edge computer applications are becoming more and more complex, and are placing ever increasing demands on processing systems. Graphics applications are among those that place the highest demands on a processing system because they require such vast number of data accesses, data computations, and data manipulations in relatively short periods of time to achieve desirable visual results. Real-time, multimedia applications also place a high demand on processing systems; indeed, they require extremely fast processing speeds, such as many thousands of megabits of data per second.
While some processing systems employ a single processor to achieve fast processing speeds, others are implemented utilizing multi-processor architectures. In such multi-processor systems, a plurality of sub-processors or processing elements operate in parallel (or at least in concert) to achieve desired processing results.
Further in such a multi-processing or parallel processing system, each individual processor is initialized or booted up on power-up. Among other things, the initialization process includes the setting, re-setting and/or initialization of registers, mapping of memory space, allocation of various system resources, etc.
At certain point in time of system operation, it may become advantageous to re-allocate the hardware resources, re-map memory space, and perform other changes to the system configuration via software implementation in order to achieve an efficient and optimum system performance. For example, an additional and unexpected demand on the multi-processing system may require activating a processor, currently being in inactive state, to enhance the overall system processing power. The system is rebooted or re-initialized in order for the change to take effect and have system operate in a newly desired configuration.
A need, therefore, arises for a method and system that addresses the above issues by selectively activating a processor, previously placed into an inactive state, in a multi-processing system in a resource and time efficient manner.